The chemical analysis of radioactive water presents obvious problems because of the danger of contamination of personnel and equipment. In view of this danger it is desirable to keep the amount of sample handling to a minimum and to carry out the testing and measuring as rapidly as possible. In general, previous analysis methods used in, for example, dissolved gas measurement, have involved commercially available gas chromatography equipment using relatively large (approximately 1 liter) samples of water with a high possibility of radiological contamination.
As noted above, one object of the present invention involves a modification of a standard radiological glovebox. Some examples of gloveboxes and like devices of possible interest include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,786,740 (Taylor et al.); 2,862,307 (Bloomer et al.); 3,536,370 (Evans et al.); 3,888,556 (Strange et al.); 3,907,389 (Cox et al.); and 4,108,509 (Piet et al.).
As was also noted above, a further aspect of the invention concerns apparatus for measuring dissolved gases in radioactive water. The prior art in this general field includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,146,300 (Keeler); 3,673,853 (Griswald et al.); 4,184,359 (Gracey); 4,288,062 (Gupta et al.); and 4,289,018 (Hellorin de Menibus). Briefly considering these patents, the Griswald et al. patent discloses a method and apparatus for measuring carbon dioxide wherein a pump is used to withdraw a sample through a passageway for analysis using diffusion techniques. The Gracey patent discloses a gas monitor for a liquid flow line including a chamber for separating dissolved gases out of water using a pressure drop. The Hellorin de Menibus patent discloses a method and apparatus for removing dissolved gases from a liquid, using a system including a tank and a vacuum pump, wherein a vacuum is applied to the liquid to desolubilize the gases. The Gupta et al patent discloses an apparatus for monitoring the carbon content of the atmosphere in a furnace which utilizes selective absorption of infrared radiation. The Keeler patent discloses a gas analysis apparatus wherein the thermal conductivity of the gas is determined.